Gourmet Formula
Gourmet Formula is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 14, 2014. It is the 25th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry Plot Plankton accidentally finds Mr. Krabs' secret patty formula. Story Plankton and Krabs were sitting on the couch at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. "Where are the others?" asked Krabs. "Playing bingo downstairs," said Plankton. DOWNSTAIRS "I win! Again! Hahaha!" bragged Charles Dingleberry. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy aggressively jumped on him and beat him to death. "We win!" said Sandy, standing on his dead body. UPSTAIRS "I gotta take a crap!" said Krabs, getting off the couch. "A crab??" asked Plankton. "A crap!!!" said Krabs. "Oh. Didn't need to know that!" said Plankton. When Krabs got off the couch, the secret patty formula fell out of his pocket, and landed on the couch. "What is this? Some kind of dumb receipt?" said Plankton, picking it up. It had the words "SECRET PATTY FORMULA". "What's this.....the secret formula??? Woo-hoo!!! I'm rich!! I'll sell krabby patties all over the world!!!" After spending his whole life trying, Plankton had finally gotten the secret formula, shortly after he had given up. Plankton immediately left the retirement home, and started a new restaurant. "Now all I need is a good name for the restaurant...." said Plankton. "The Chummy Krab! No...The Krusty Bucket!! No....The Krusty Chummy Krab Bucket! That's perfect!" So Plankton opened The Krusty Chummy Krab Bucket. A customer walked in. "I'd like to order a patty...." said the customer. "Not just any patty..." said Plankton. "This is a Krusty Chummy Krabby Patty!!!" "Isn't that a rip off of a Krabby Patty?" asked the customer. "A Krabby Patty? Pshh! Never heard of those!" scoffed Plankton. He zoomed back into the kitchen. "Now, all I gotta do is follow the directions on this formula, and I will have access to krabby patties!!! Mwah-ha-ha!!" Plankton read the directions out loud as he followed them. "Wow, these are some weird directions!" said Plankton. "It's almost like I'm constructing a bomb...." BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Plankton was blown to smithereens. "Ow.......what just happened....." muttered Plankton. Krabs walked in, chuckling. "That was a decoy, Sheldon!" laughed Krabs. "Awwwwwwwwwww, come on! All this for nothing!" mourned Plankton. "Yep, I would never keep the REAL formula in my pants pocket!" said Krabs. "Then where WOULD you keep it?" muttered Plankton in scorching pain. "In my bra! Duh!" said Krabs. Plankton stared awkwardly at Krabs. "Umm....I mean.....a bra?? Why would I wear a bra?? Hahahaha! I don't wear a bra!! That would be crazy!!! Heh-heh-heh.....heh...." "Riiiiiiiight....." said Plankton disbelievingly. "Well....anyway, let's go home," Krabs helped Plankton up. "Fine!" said Plankton. "But don't be surprised if you find me reaching in your bra tonight, Mister!" Krabs and Plankton went home. "Hey? What about my Krusty Chummy Krabby Patty!!!" said the customer. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014